Magic Weapons
Any Temple 'Sword of the Planes' This longsword has an enhancement bonus of +1 on the Material Plane, but on any Elemental Plane its enhancement bonus increases to +2. (The +2 enhancement bonus also applies on the Material Plane when the weapon is used against elementals.) It operates as a +3 longsword ''on the Astral Plane or the Ethereal Plane or when used against opponents native to either of those planes. On any other plane, or against any outsider, it functions as a ''+4 longsword. Strong evocation''; CL 15th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''plane shift; ''Price 22,315 gp; Cost 11,157 gp and 5 sp + 893 XP. 'Life-Drinker' This ''+1 greataxe ''is favored by undead and constructs, who do not suffer its drawback. A ''life-drinker ''bestows two negative levels on its target whenever it deals damage, just as if its target had been struck by an undead creature. One day after being struck, subjects must make a DC 16 Fortitude save for each negative level or lose a character level. Each time a ''life-drinker ''deals damage to a foe, it also bestows one negative level on the wielder. Any negative level gained by the wielder in this fashion lasts for 1 hour. Strong necromancy; CL 13th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''enervation; ''Price 40,320 gp; Cost 20,320 gp + 1,600 XP. 'Slaying Arrow' This ''+1 arrow ''is keyed to a particular type or subtype of creature. If it strikes such a creature, the target must make a DC 20 Fortitude save or die (or, in the case of unliving targets, be destroyed) instantly. Note that even creatures normally exempt from Fortitude saves (undead and constructs) are subject to this attack. When keyed to a living creature, this is a death effect (and thus ''death ward ''protects a target). To determine the type or subtype of creature the arrow is keyed to, roll on the table below. A ''greater slaying arrow ''functions just like a normal ''slaying arrow, ''but the DC to avoid the death effect is 23. Strong necromancy; CL 13th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''finger of death ''(''slaying arrow) or heightened finger of death(greater slaying arrow); Price 2,282 gp (slaying arrow) or 4,057 gp (greater slaying arrow); Cost 1,144 gp 5 sp + 91 XP (slaying arrow) or 2,032 gp + 162 XP (greater slaying arrow). Temple of Zeus 'Javelin of Lightning' This javelin becomes a 5d6 lightning bolt ''when thrown (Reflex DC 14 half ). It is consumed in the attack. Faint evocation; CL 5th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''lightning bolt; ''Price 1,500 gp; Cost 750 gp + 30 XP. Temple of Pan 'Sleep Arrow' This ''+1 arrow ''is painted white and has white fletching. If it strikes a foe so that it would normally deal damage, it instead bursts into magical energy that deals nonlethal damage (in the same amount as would be lethal damage) and forces the target to make a DC 11 Will save or fall asleep. Faint enchantment; CL 5th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''sleep; ''Price 132 gp; Cost 69 gp 5 sp + 5 XP. 'Sylvan Scimitar' This ''+3 scimitar, ''when used outdoors in a temperate climate, grants its wielder the use of the Cleave featand deals an extra 1d6 points of damage. Moderate evocation; CL 11th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''divine power ''or creator must be a 7th-level druid; Price 47,315gp; Cost 23,657 gp and 5 sp + 1,893 XP. Temple of Hades 'Screaming Bolt' One of these ''+2 bolts ''screams when fired, forcing all enemies of the wielder within 20 feet of the path of the bolt to succeed on a DC 14 Will save or become shaken. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Faint enchantment; CL 5th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''doom; ''Price 267gp; Cost 128 gp and 5 sp + 10 XP. Temple of Ares 'Justicar' This ''+1/+1 two-bladed sword ''has blades of alchemical silver. The weapon deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against any creature with the shapechanger subtype. When a shapechanger or a creature in an alternate form (such as a druid using wild shape) is struck by the weapon, it must make a DC 15 Will save or return to its natural form. Strong transmutation; CL 15th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''baleful polymorph; ''Price 12,780 gp; Cost 6,780 gp + 480 XP; Weight 10 lb. Temple of Aphrodite 'Nine Hearts Stealer' This longsword always performs as a ''+2 longsword, ''but it also has the power to draw the still beating heart from an opponent. It can do this nine times before the ability is lost. At that point, the sword becomes a simple ''+2 longsword ''(with a hint of evil about it). A critical hit must be dealt for the sword’s death-dealing ability to function, and this weapon has no effect on creatures not subject to critical hits. The victim is entitled to a DC 20 Fortitude save to avoid death. If the save is successful, the sword’s heart-stealing ability does not function, no use of the ability is expended, and normal critical damage is determined. This sword is evil, and any good character attempting to wield it gains two negative levels. These negative levels remain as long as the sword is in hand and disappear when the sword is no longer wielded. These negative levels never result in actual level loss, but they cannot be overcome in any way (including ''restoration ''spells) while the sword is wielded. Strong necromancy evil; CL 13th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''finger of death; ''Price 23,057 gp; Cost 11,528 gp 5 sp + 922 XP. Temple of Apollo 'Oathbow' Of elven make, this white ''+2 composite longbow ''(+2 Str bonus) whispers “Swift defeat to my enemies” in Elven when nocked and pulled. Once per day, if the firer swears aloud to slay her target (a free action), the bow’s whisper becomes the low shout “Swift death to those who have wronged me.” Against such a sworn enemy, the bow has a +5 enhancement bonus, and arrows launched from it deal an additional 2d6 points of damage (and x4 on a critical hit instead of the normal x3). However, the bow is treated as only a masterwork weapon against all foes other than the sworn enemy, and the wielder takes a –1 penalty on attack rolls with any weapon other than the ''oathbow. ''These bonuses and penalties last for seven days or until the sworn enemy is slain or destroyed by the wielder of the ''oathbow, ''whichever comes first. The ''oathbow ''may only have one sworn enemy at a time. Once the wielder swears to slay a target, he cannot make a new oath until he has slain that target or seven days have passed. Even if the wielder slays the sworn enemy on the same day that he makes the oath, he cannot activate the ''oathbow’s special power again until 24 hours have passed from the time he made the oath. Strong evocation; CL 15th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, creator must be an elf; Price 25,600 gp; Cost 13,100 gp + 1,000 XP. 'Sun Blade' This sword is the size of a bastard sword. However, a sun blade ''is wielded as if it were a short sword with respect to weight and ease of use. (In other words, the weapon appears to all viewers to be a bastard sword, and deals bastard sword damage, but the wielder feels and reacts as if the weapon were a short sword.) Any individual able to use either a bastard sword or a short sword with proficiency is proficient in the use of a ''sun blade. ''Likewise, Weapon Focus andWeapon Specialization in short sword and bastard sword apply equally, but the benefits of those feats do not stack. In normal combat, the glowing golden blade of the weapon is equal to a ''+2 bastard sword. ''Against evil creatures, its enhancement bonus is +4. Against Negative Energy Plane creatures or undead creatures, the sword deals double damage (and x3 on a critical hit instead of the usual x2). The blade also has a special ''sunlight ''power. Once per day, the wielder can swing the blade vigorously above her head while speaking a command word. The ''sunblade ''then sheds a bright yellow radiance that is like full daylight. The radiance begins shining in a 10-foot radius around the sword wielder and extends outward at 5 feet per round for 10 rounds thereafter, to create a globe of light with a 60-foot radius. When the wielder stops swinging, the radiance fades to a dim glow that persists for another minute before disappearing entirely. All ''sun blades ''are of good alignment, and any evil creature attempting to wield one gains one negative level. The negative level remains as long as the sword is in hand and disappears when the sword is no longer wielded. This negative level never results in actual level loss, but it cannot be overcome in any way (includingrestoration spells) while the sword is wielded. Moderate evocation; CL 10th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''daylight, ''creator must be good; Price 50,335 gp; Cost 25,335 gp + 2,000 XP. Temple of Poseidon 'Trident of Fish Command' The magical properties of this ''+1 trident ''with a 6-foot-long haft enable its wielder to ''charm ''up to 14 HD of aquatic animals (Will DC 16 negates), animals get a +5 bonus if currently under attack by the wielder or his allies), no two of which can be more than 30 feet apart. The wielder can use this effect up to three times per day. The wielder can communicate with the animals as if using a ''speak with animals ''spell. Animals making their saving throw are free of control, but they will not approach within 10 feet of the trident. The trident can be used up to three times per day. Moderate enchantment; CL 7th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''speak with animals; ''Price 18,650 gp; Cost 9,325 gp + 746 XP. Temple of Hermes 'Flame Tongue' This is a ''+1 flaming burst longsword. ''Once per day, the sword can blast forth a fiery ray at any target within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The ray deals 4d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. Moderate evocation; CL 12th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''scorching ray, ''and ''flame blade, flame strike, ''or ''fireball; ''Price 20,715 gp; Cost 10,515 gp + 816 XP. Temple of Demeter 'Luck Blade' This ''+2 short sword ''gives its possessor a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. Its possessor also gains the power of good fortune, usable once per day. This extraordinary ability allows its possessor to reroll one roll that she just made. She must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. In addition, a ''luck blade ''may contain up to threewishes (when randomly rolled, a ''luck blade ''holds 1d4–1 ''wishes, ''minimum 0). When the last ''wish ''is used, the sword remains a ''+2 short sword, ''still grants the +1 luck bonus, and still grants its reroll power. Strong evocation; CL 17th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''wish ''or ''miracle; ''Price 22,060 gp (0 ''wishes), 62,360 gp (1 wish), 102,660 gp (2 wishes), 142,960 gp (3 wishes); Cost 11,030 gp + 882 XP (0 wishes), 31,180 gp + 2,494 XP (1 wish); 51,330 gp + 4,106 XP (2 wishes), 71,480 gp + 5,718 XP (3 wishes). Forsakers 'Shatterspike' Wielders without the Improved Sunder feat use Shatterspike ''as a ''+1 longsword ''only; wielders with theImproved Sunder feat add a +4 bonus (including the sword’s +1 enhancement bonus) to the opposed roll when attempting to strike a foe’s weapon. If successful, ''Shatterspike ''deals 1d8+4 points of damage plus the wielder’s Strength modifier to the target weapon (the target weapon’s hardness must still be overcome with each hit). ''Shatterspike ''can damage weapons with an enhancement bonus of +4 or lower. Strong evocation; CL 13th; Str 13, Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, ''shatter; Price 4,315 gp; Cost 2,315 gp + 160 XP; Weight 4 lb. Sigurd, King of Essex Grendath This +''6 greataxe of anarchic power'' grants its wielder the ability to fly into a rage (identical to a barbarian’s rage) once per day (or one additional time per day if the wielder already has the rage class feature). If the wielder has the greater rage classfeature, the weapon also grants the wielder the Incite Rage epic feat. *Bloodbath *Slaying humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, Fey, Undead *Winning duels * *Being of the Evil alignment, failing a weekly will save will bestow a geas: 'swear allegiance to evil' Caster Level: ''23rd; ''Prerequisites: ''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, ''rage, mass charm monster; Market Price: ''4,025,350 gp; ''Cost to Create: ''2,012,850 gp + 50,250 XP. Order of the Knights Tempest Tempest Hammer This +''4 thundering shocking burst ''warhammer allows its wielder to fly at will (as the ''fly ''spell). Furthermore, the wielder can move normally (including flying) even in the strongest winds. When the weapon is drawn, the wielder gains electricity resistance 30 and sonic resistance 30. ''Caster Level: ''21st; ''Prerequisites: ''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, ''blindness/ deafness, call lightning ''or ''lightning bolt, control winds, fly, protection from energy; Market Price: ''235,350 gp; ''Cost to Create: ''117,850 gp + 12,350 XP. Runescarred Souldrinker This +''5 bastard sword ''bestows 2d4 negative levels on its target whenever it deals damage, just as if its target had been struck by the ''energy drain ''spell. Each negative level bestowed grants the wielder 5 temporary hit points. One day after being struck, the subject must make a Fortitude save (DC 25) for each negative level or lose a level. If this sword’s power causes a character to have negative levels at least equal to his or her current level, the character is instantly slain and the wielder gains an additional 10 temporary hit points. Temporary hit points gained from this weapon last for a maximum of 1 hour. ''Caster Level: ''21st; ''Prerequisites: ''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Spell Focus (Necromancy),energy drain; Market Price: 478,335 gp; ''Cost to Create: ''239,315 gp + 14,780 XP. Silent Walkers 'Tanto of Woe' This wicked-looking, curved ''+2 dagger ''provides a +1 bonus to the DC of a Fortitude save forced by the death attack of an assassin. Moderate necromancy; ''CL 9th; Craft Magical Arms and Armor, ''slay living; ''Price 18,302 gp; Cost 9,302 gp + 720 XP.